


it's a love story (baby, just say yes)

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Written for MariHilda Week 2020 Day 2: Future/Jewelry/Long Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Throughout the years of their relationship, as close friends and as lovers, Hilda and Marianne have kept in touch through sending letters to one another.When the two of them meet up again, eager to make up for lost time, what happens next may surprise you.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	it's a love story (baby, just say yes)

**Author's Note:**

> written for marihilda week 2020: day 2 (future/jewelry/long distance)
> 
> Hello again! I heard MariHilda week was happening and I just HAD to write at least one fic for them this week! I love this pairing so much and I hope you enjoy reading this!

When Marianne received another letter from Hilda, it was a late afternoon falling into dusk during the Harpstring Moon; a messenger arriving in her quarters with a single envelope in hand, delivering it to her before leaving Marianne be in the silence of her bedroom.

Marianne takes a closer look at the envelope, treating it as if it were the most delicate piece of glass that would shatter the second she opened it; observing every little detail she could find on the surface — the faintest scent of lavender; the soft, dusty rose wax seal with a cursive “H” stamped into the center of it, the small hearts drawn on the front of the envelope — finding herself in awe with the craftmanship of something that appeared so simple, even if it shouldn’t be too surprising given that Hilda was not one to cut corners on the things that she was very passionate about.

Making sure to not leave a single tear — and being extra cautious, given her past history of being especially clumsy — Marianne opens the envelope and pulls out the letter that was tucked away inside. Unfolding the piece of stationery paper, Marianne proceeds to read the letter that Hilda has addressed to her:

_Day 16, Harpstring Moon_

_Dear Marianne,_

_It’s been so long since I’ve written to you! I’m so sorry for writing sooner! With my duties as professor and headmaster of the artisan academy, I’ve been swamped in so much work._

_There are times where even I still can’t believe it! Me? A professor and headmaster? Who knew! The Hilda back in our academy days at Garreg Mach must be completely losing it at the mere concept of me pouring my soul into anything! But I digress._

_How have you been, my dear? I hope you haven’t been too overwhelmed with your duties back in Edmund territory, and I especially hope you’ve been in good health as well._

_Why am I asking such a thing, you might say? Because there’s this very, VERY special gift I’ve been working on for several months now (aka a_ _VERY LONG TIME_ _!) and nothing would make me happier than to share it with you! Think of it as a thank you gift of sorts, for helping me._

_So, unless there is another time that you prefer, would the final week of the Garland Moon be a good time for us to meet in person?_

_I eagerly await your response, my love! May we meet again very soon!_

_Your beloved,_

_Hilda_

Feeling her heart skip a beat from reading the contents of Hilda’s message, and her cheeks getting warmer rereading the message again, the smile that graced Marianne’s lips was one that she couldn’t wipe away so easily — not that she’d want to, anyway. Even when dinnertime came, and she ate and conversed with her father about the mundane, the thought of being able to see her lover again still left a flutter in her stomach.

When she returns to her bedroom once again to retire for the evening and go to sleep, Marianne is at her desk; stationary, quill, and ink in hand, and more than enough thoughts to share.

_Day 23, Harpstring Moon_

_Dear Hilda,_

_I’ve received your letter recently. It sounds like the artisan academy is going really well, which pleases me so much. Like you, I’ve also been rather busy myself. Preparing to inherit my adoptive father’s title as Margrave Edmund hasn’t been the easiest thing in the world — and even overwhelming at times — but I feel like I’m learning and becoming better prepared for when the time does come._

_Besides the amount of work I’ve been given, I’ve been doing very well, both physically and emotionally, as I’m trying to not overwork myself too much._

_Even so, I do miss seeing you in person, and I would love to meet up with you again. The special gift you talked about in the letter you sent me has me very curious, and I would love to see it myself very much._

_The last week of the Garland Moon would be a wonderful time to come and visit you. I await the day when I can hold your hand and feel your fingers intertwined with mine once more._

_I’ll keep you in my heart until then, as you do for me._

_With much love,_

_Marianne_

_~~~_

Except for the small amount of unruly weather as wasn’t too uncommon during the Garland Moon, the trip from House Edmund into Goneril territory went smoothly. The moment she arrived at House Goneril, Marianne was greeted by Hilda, who spends no time making her way to Marianne’s side, leaping into her girlfriend’s arms the second she was able to do so.

“Marianneee!” Hilda cries out, her arms wrapped tightly around Marianne’s waist. “I missed you so much!”

Marianne lets out a gasp, Hilda’s arm strength taking her by surprise, but she returns the embrace, nonetheless.

“I’ve missed you too, Hilda,” Marianne agrees. “It truly is wonderful to be able to see you in person again.”

“We have so much to talk about!” Hilda says, releasing Marianne from her embrace and grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. “So let me help you get settled in and we can finally spend some time together, dear. It’s been _far_ too long since we’ve had time to ourselves.”

“Of course, Hilda,” Marianne accepts her lover’s offer. “I would be honored.”

~~~

After some time has passed, making sure that the belongings that Marianne brought along were comfortably situated, she and Hilda are sitting at a table in the private quarters of Hilda’s bedroom; accompanied by a plate of tea time sweets as well as some tea that Hilda herself brewed.

Taking a sip of tea after letting it cool for a few minutes, Marianne feels a rush of exhilaration upon feeling the taste of lavender on her tongue.

“This tea… this is my absolute favorite!” Marianne says excitedly, as she takes another sip. “How did you know, Hilda?”

“Woman’s intuition,” Hilda teases, receiving a skeptical look from Marianne as a response.

“Alright, you got me. Ignatz told me not too long after our class met up again at Garreg Mach when I asked him about it,” she adds on bluntly, Marianne stifling a bit of laughter behind her teacup.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. _Hilarious._ ” Hilda retorts, rolling her eyes.

“S-Sorry, Hilda,” Marianne apologizes in between her bouts of giggling. “I couldn’t help myself. But I really do appreciate you going out of your way to look for my favorite tea. It means a lot to me.”

“It… it was the least I could do for you,” Hilda comments, averting her gaze and trying (but failing) to hide the rosy hue making its way to her cheeks. “Not just as my house guest; but also as my girlfriend.”

“Hilda…” says Marianne. “I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything, my love,” Hilda assures her. “Speaking of which, could you do me a quick, tiny favor?”

“Of course, Hilda.”

“Perfect! Now close your eyes for just a moment, okay? I’ll be right back! I just need to get something out of my desk drawer.”

Just as Hilda instructed, Marianne closes her eyes. She hears the sounds of drawers opening and closing, the clicking of Hilda’s heels against the floor, as well as Hilda quietly talking to herself; quiet enough so Marianne couldn’t hear what she was saying. As tempting as it was to sneak a peek, Marianne keeps her eyes shut, not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Hilda was hiding.

After about five minutes, the scuffling stopped and Marianne could hear Hilda sit down again.

“You can open your eyes now, Marianne.” Hilda insists.

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing that caught Marianne’s eye was a small, blue velvet box sitting on Hilda’s side of the table. Before she could get a word out, Hilda slides the box closer to Marianne’s end, as if she was urging her to take it. Getting the hint, she takes the small box, unsure of what to do with it next.

“Well,” Hilda asks, Marianne’s eyes turning from the box in her hand and towards Hilda’s gaze. “Aren’t you gonna open it?” she asks again.

“... Are you sure it’s okay for me to open this?” Marianne asks her own question.

Hilda gives a small nod.

“Are you very sure it’s alright?” Marianne asks once more.

“Go on, Marianne. I insist.” Hilda simply says.

Taking a deep breath, Marianne takes the small box in her hands and opens it as gingerly as she can, unable to handle the suspense any longer.

What she sees leaves her positively breathless: A small ring; one made of sterling silver with a three-dimensional flower, a sky blue topaz sitting in the center. It was a beautiful ring, to put it in as few words as possible; one that must have taken an extraordinary amount of time, skill, and the patience of the Goddess herself. This meant that Hilda wanted this to be something special; possibly even— 

“Marianne,” Hilda speaks up, pulling Marianne out of her thoughts. “What do you think?”

“I…” Marianne starts, her gaze going back and forth between Hilda and the ring that she’s given to her. “This… this is absolutely beautiful, Hilda. I-I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything, dear,” Hilda answers. “Allow me to do the honor myself.”

“What do you mean—” before Marianne could finish her sentence, Hilda gets up from her seat and makes her way to Marianne, and before Marianne could blink, she sees Hilda standing in front of her.

_On one knee._

“Hilda, is this what I think it is?” Marianne asks, even though the answer is very clear.

“It’s _exactly_ what you think it is, love,” Hilda replies, taking one of Marianne’s hands into both of hers and holding it close.

“Marianne,” Hilda begins, making sure her lover’s eyes were on her. “You’ve given me so much joy and love that putting them into words wouldn’t do any of it justice. From our days back at Garreg Mach, to the years we fought in the war, I’ve loved you so very much, and I still love you so to this day. So, let me ask you this: Will you, Marianne von Edmund, allow me, Hilda Valentine Goneril, to take your hand in marriage?”

After hearing Hilda pour her heart out in the form of a proposal, Marianne could feel the tears beginning to form, her lover’s confession leaving her speechless. Before she could do as much as think about it, she finds herself on the floor kneeling in front of Hilda and pulling her into a hug with an amount of strength that even she didn’t know she was capable of possessing.

“So is that a—”

“ _Yes, Hilda,”_ Marianne responds, releasing her hold on Hilda to wipe the tears decorating her cheeks. “Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much that nothing could ever describe how I feel. Through thick and thin; from our days at Garreg Mach to fighting together in the war, I’ve fallen in love with you in a way that the version of me from the past would find it almost impossible to believe that such happiness exists. Being your wife would make me the happiest woman in all of Fodlan.”

After giving her own heartfelt confession, Marianne reaches out and cups Hilda’s cheeks with her hands, leaning in and pressing their lips together in a kiss. Their noses bump once or twice, and their teeth may clack, but neither woman could bring themselves to care at this moment of time; both of them so in love with each other that the rush of euphoria overshadows the awkwardness of their kiss.

When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, Hilda reaches for the small box that holds the ring and slides said ring on Marianne’s left ring finger, it feels like a picture-perfect moment. And when Hilda leans in again to kiss Marianne again on the lips, it feels like they’re both on top of the world; the kiss feels like pure bliss, and whatever the future had in store for them, they’d be more than ready to tackle it together.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used lyrics from a taylor swift song for the title no i am not sorry.


End file.
